


2nd Chances are Hard to Come By(But Not Impossible)

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Instead of passing on, Tony Stark was sent to Earth-616. Where he has a second chance to be a father to a certain spider themed superhero.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own not one thing here. I just came up with an original idea.

Tony said Goodbye to his family. Feeling his life seeping from his body. He just wished he had more time with Peter. Tony closed his eyes. Only to reopen them to see something not possible. His office.

Retrograded to look like the sixties. Tony saw a wall calendar. The year shocked him. "1965." Tony whispered to himself.

A cultured voice caught his attention. "Excuse me, Mr Stark. Are you ready?" She asked.

Tony turned around to see his wife. In shock, Tony could barely speak. "Ready for what?" The billionaire replied.

Not Pepper shook her head in humor. "The weapons demonstration for the Vietnam conflict. Have you forgotten that, sir?" Her lips curled somewhat.

Tony snapped out of his stupor. "No. I'm just not myself right now. I just need a moment to go over some last minute details. That will be all Miss Potts." Tony watched his secretary exit. Now he started to panic. The last thing Tony could recall is dying in front of his family. Using the Infinity Stones, he erased Thanos & his army out of existence.

That's when it hit Tony like a Repulsor Beam to the chest. "The Infinity Stones. They placed me on a parallel Earth. But why?" He questioned himself, more than any one who was listening.

Tony soon exited his office. Only to be greeted by another familiar face. "Happy." Tony acknowledged.

Happy, to his own credit, just nodded.

Before entering the limousine, Tony turned his attention to Pepper. "While I'm gone, would you kindly remove all traces of alcohol. From my office building & my home. That will be all." Tony stepped in & shut the door.

Left to his thoughts, Tony was contemplating whether to tell anyone who he really is.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

When Tony disembarked from the airplane, he had an overwhelming sense of dejavu. And a serious sense of dread. Tony pushed those away to complete his objective. He was soon greeted by a high ranking General. "Mr Stark. I'd say welcome to Vietnam, but that would be a lie. Follow me." The two walked into a heavily armored vehicle.

Tony saw another familiar face. The face of his best friend. The General made introductions. "Tony Stark. Meet Lt. James Rhodes. He will be your escort." Tony extended his hand.

The two men shook hands

"Just Tony is fine. Lieutenant? Not Colonel?" Tony mentioned lightly.

The other man just laughed. "No. That's too much paperwork. My friends call me Rhodey." He replied in kind.

A gruff voice caught Tony's attention. "Enough of this chitchat. Let's move." Tony could only vaguely recall the man in the corner. The face rang a bell, but it wasn't enough.

Rhodey rolled his eyes. "Leave it to Frank Castle to trample on the joy of everything." Tony finally remembered. The Punisher of Hell's Kitchen. "He's always been like this. Ever since West Point." Tony noticed the rank Frank currently stood at.

And wanted to get to the real story. "If you don't mind me asking, how is it that you're still a Corporal?" Tony asked, hoping he wouldn't get punched in the face.

Frank merely grunted. "I was the same rank as rainbows here. But after punching my commanding officer, I was demoted down to enlisted." Tony could hear the bitterness in his voice.

Tony nodded. "What did he do to deserve that?" Tony is now truly intrigued.

Frank could tell that this billionaire really wanted to know. So he obliged him. "He's a racist. He kept sending his unit members to the front line. They were all black. I couldn't let him get away with that. I confronted him. He confirmed everything I said was true." Frank paused.

He sighed. "After that I put him in the hospital. He did receive a dishonorable discharge. Unbecoming an officer." Frank scowled at the darkness.

Rhodey scoffed. "Did more than that Frank. You sliced his face up. Doctors say his face will resemble a jigsaw puzzle for the rest of his life." He further explained. "William Russoti will never be the same." That name struck a chord within Tony. A crime boss. With ties to the military.

Tony nodded. "Well. He certainly deserved it. The U.S. Military does not need someone like him. You should hold your head up high, Frank. You did the right thing." Tony wasn't sure if his words were heard or not.

To his credit, Frank just grunted.

The vehicle finally came to a stop. "All right, ladies. If you're done contemplating your own existence, we're here." The General announced.


End file.
